


Drama Queen

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drama queens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: "Albus Severus Potter. For all the love of Merlin and all things decent, can you please wake up," Scorpius groaned, begging to the point where he had almost got on his knees.





	Drama Queen

"Albus Severus Potter. For all the love of Merlin and all things decent, can you please wake up," Scorpius groaned, begging to the point where he had almost got on his knees. 

But when Albus just groaned and turned away from him, Scorpius threw his head back and stared at their dorm ceiling. 

Morning rituals. That's what Scorpius felt like this was. Because it was a ritual. The worst ritual anything could bestow on anyone. Every since forever Scorpius would wake up promptly at seven, shower, change and then spend the next twenty minutes attempting to get Albus out of bed when all he wanted to do was eat some toast covered in a sickly sweet jam.

He had tried everything from jumping on the bed, hexing, floating him out of bed and even pretending to break up with him over the years. But each day was different, and Scorpius could never prepare for how Mr. Albus-Queen-Potter would like to be awakened that particular day. 

And people assumed Scorpius was the spoiled one...

Scorpius looked back down when he heard rustling sheets and watched as Albus laid on his back, pushed the pillow off his face and without even opening his eyes, puckered his lips. 

Scorpius' neutral face harboured more annoyance than any Malfoy could ever dream of achieving. He wanted to be so done right now. But, he couldn't help that he found the pose utterly adorable. But, he did try his best to still found irritated. "Albus, really?"  
Albus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling as he nodded. His eyes still tightly shut and his lips still out.

Scorpius hung his head and let out an exasperated sigh before laughing under his breath. "You're so weird. I swear," he said and leaned down and gave Albus' lips the quickest peck. 

Scorpius then lifted his head just enough to smile down at him and see Albus squinting his eyes and staring at him judgmentally. 

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty. Have you decided to join the living," Scorpius asked and stood up again, watching Albus kicked the blanket off and let out an elonged, cat-like whine as he stretched his arms high above his head. Scorpius had to take a moment to appreciate it. As unnecessary as it was, it did give him a magnificent view of his body. 

But that quickly died when a whiney "no" left Albus' mouth, and Scorpius' smile faltered into a pout. 

"Come on, Al. Please. Do I have to carry you out of bed now," Scorpius suggested.

But what he wasn't expecting was the way Albus smirked and reached one hand out to him. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Albus finally said, the look of mischieve on his face actually made Scorpius question himself for a minute.

But he got back to his senses and sighed. "I can't carry you; you know that," he said and wrapped his hands around Albus' arms and gave him a good tug, surprisingly getting half of him off the bed.

Albus yelped from the force and fumbled around before accepting his fate and fell onto the floor. He laid there with his arms spread apart and his legs still on the bed. He looked up at Scorpius with the most betrayed expression he could conjure, and Scorpius couldn't help but laugh as he hovered over him.  
"How could you? My love. The light of my life, betraying me and laughs at the sight of my humiliation. Have we truly become such a cruel world," Albus recited in an over-the-top Southern belle accent. If that could even be called an accent.

Scorpius covered his mouth and continued to laugh, kneeling down next to him and poked his side. "Oh, come on now. No need to be such a drama queen."

Albus' 'hurt' expression turned into a grin, and he finally pushed himself up until he was seated. Both finally face to face and perhaps a bit taken by each other's features. The one silver lining in this ritual was that he could start every morning knowing that he was the first thing Albus saw when he opened his eyes. 

"Well, I'm just practicing for the future," Al hummed and reached up to brush his thumb against Scorpius' lips and fingers across his cheek. 

Scorpius gave him a confused look as he leaned into the touch. "What do you mean?"

Albus smirked and leaned over. "Well, isn't it written somewhere that all Malfoy's gotta be dramatic," and with that Albus pecked Scorpius' lips and got up, walking out of the dorm as though he did not just leave Scorpius stunned and beet red.

-Later that day-

"Not all Malfoy's are drama queens," 

"Boi. Don't even get me started."


End file.
